


Game Over

by Kathaka9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, I guess this qualifies as crack, Laser Tag, Moriarty (mentioned) - Freeform, Sherlock is a literal child, Why Did I Write This?, john 'totally not gay' watson, random children, this is really random, unconventional laser tag strategies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathaka9/pseuds/Kathaka9
Summary: Basically just what would happen if Sherlock and John ever went laser tagging with a bit more gay than usual





	Game Over

When John had suggested going laser tagging he’d meant it as a complete and total joke. Never in a million years would he have thought that the great Sherlock Holmes would agree to play a mindless child’s game with him. Yet they had ended up at the laser tag arena doing just that. Actually, when John came to think of it he hadn’t even known London had one until Sherlock had led him to the door, how Sherlock had known of its existence he didn’t know. Sherlock was basically like a Wikipedia page, he knew almost everything and what he didn’t know he made up and pretended it was right. 

 

Yet for a man who was seemingly so serious, he was like a child on Christmas at the laser tag place. While John was used to his ‘friend’s’ odd mood swings and childish behavior this was a whole new level. If Anderson could see Sherlock now he’d be laughing his socks off. He could only imagine the kind of reaction Moriarty would have to see his arch nemesis playing a game of laser tag with his totally straight best friend. Yet knowing the consulting criminal he’d probably just join in but use actually real lasers. 

 

When that thought crossed his mind he realised that Sherlock was the exact kind of person who would take the game far too seriously and use real lasers, so to ensure that there were no child casualties he checked the guns before they started and was relieved to find that Sherlock had in fact not tampered with the equipment.

 

When they started the game the two of them had ended up on separate teams grouped with young annoying children. So naturally, John had made it his mission to take Sherlock down. As soon as the starting horn blew he took off in search of his friend. However, for someone so tall Sherlock was surprisingly good at hiding and remaining unnoticed. That or John was still on the opposite side of the arena. 

 

The child in the game were all surprised at how good John was at it, he was able to dodge every laser shot at him and would simply counter by shooting one back at the child and successfully hitting them. From the shouts of outrage on the other side of the course, he figured that Sherlock had probably done the same. After all the annoying child were cleared from his path John went back to his mission of finding and shooting his flatmate. 

 

He was on high alert and would jump at every sound around him. Then suddenly as he rounded a corner, his attention behind him rather than in front of him Sherlock got the drop on him. Where he had come from John had no clue but sudden he was pinned against the wall with Sherlock Holmes standing over him looking annoyingly smug. John glared at him but Sherlock just smirked back. 

 

He just wanted to wipe that smug smile off of Sherlock’s face. Sherlock thought he had the upper hand and John knew that there was no way that his conventional military tactics would outsmart him. He smiled as he remembered a series of other tactics he could use. However, most of them had probably already crossed Sherlock’s mind. All except one at least. 

 

Sherlock raised his gun at him with a smug smile, “game over John,” he said. Just before he could pull the trigger John grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Sherlock dropped his gun out of sheer shock. John took the moment and picked up his own gun and swiftly fired it.

 

“I win,” he said smugly as he walked off leaving a gaping Sherlock in his wake. 

 


End file.
